maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Solara - Created by Ilayuminite
|organization = Imperfects. |health = 3 |health# = 135 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 150 |attack = 4 |attack# = 31 |defense = 4 |defense# = 31 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 32 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 32 |effects = |bio = After the tragic death of her family due to the manifestation of her pyrokinetic abilities, Solara learned to control her abilities with the help of Roekel's alien technology. After being saved from the Circle of Eight by The Wink and Jean Grey, she had her potential realized by Jean Grey. She received a huge improvement, being able to out-burn even the likes of Mephisto and Phoenix Force avatars. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} (2 Rounds) (3 Rounds) (1 Round) |name1b = Blazing Combo |stamina1b = 18% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 6 |hitcrit1b = 85%/40% |Text1b = "Hotter than a thousand suns, baby!" |type1b = Melee Unarmed Fire |effects1b = x2 |name2 = Burn Forever |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 98%/50% |type2 = Ranged Fire |Text2 = "In agony? But I was just getting started!" |effects2 = |name3 = Burning Kiss |stamina3 = 25% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = N/A |hitcrit3 = N/A |type3 = Debuff |Text3 = "The pleasure was all mine..." |effects3 = |name4 = Channeled Detonation |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds (Starts off CD) |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100%/50% |type4 = Ranged Fire Energy |Text4 = "Never fight a fight you cannot win!" |effects4 = x3 }} Dialogue: Solara'': "Thank you, thank you so much for saving me. You don't know what they did to me..."'' The Wink: "Believe me, we do. At least now you'll be able to protect yourself and others better!" Jean Grey/Phoenix: "Off to search for more Victims, then?" Solara: "Right. Agent, if you ever need me, it would be my pleasure" Team Ups: *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Orphanage': Orphaned Heroes. *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.) *'Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Untapped Potential': Jean Grey and an Imperfect. *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious. *'Hot Stuff': Heroes who use fire attacks. *'Aviary': Any pair of Flying heroes. *'Dr.:' Heroes with Doctorates. *'Perfect?: Heroes and their Imperfect counterpart. *'Eggheads:'Heroes who are geniuses. '''Animations: *'Incirenation '''is her moving her hands, and an effect alike to Magik's P5 effect is seen. Triggers 3 times. *In '''Blazing Combo', she disappears in a flash of light and attacks like Quicksilver's first ability, only with Red particles near it. *'Burn Forever' is the same animation as Incineration, but only triggers once on one enemy. *'Burning Kiss' (which was her finisher in Marvel:Rise of the Imperfects) could be two options: Satana's level 9 or Amora's level 2. Satana's ability might fit better, though. *'Channeled Detonation '''should be similliar to Moonstone's level 9, but explodes immediately. *'Her pose could be either a copy of Rescue's or Adam Warlock's.' '''Please give feedback!' Category:Female Category:Blasters Category:Marvel Category:Blaster Category:Heroes Category:48 CP